Paukiki (Pumpkin)
You can no longer obtain a Halloween egg. The event has ended, but you can now breed and trade the Halloween dragons! The Paukiki dragon can now be traded and bred, as well the Skeleton Dragon! Similar to the Skeleton dragon, it was only obtainable through the Halloween Event. During this time, they could be found in any world during the Halloween event that spawned a Halloween egg that had hatched either the Paukiki or Skelltor dragon. They have been breedable since the 30th of November. There may be more events in the future but still needs to be confirmed. Appearance The Paukiki appears to have a pumpkin head, with various leaf patches around its body. Including on the sides of its head, and under its tail. One of the most interesting features of the Paukiki is that it has 4 arms. Juvenile Roughly the size of the Amphyll and the Saurium at this stage, it seems to have all the noted features of all other stages. It gets 1 growth point for 4 hunger points. To be fully aged, you would need 400 hunger points. Adult The Paukiki at this stage is about the size of a juvenile Numine. It seems to have the features of all the other stages. Elder The Paukiki at this stage is the same as the adult, but slightly bigger. It is slightly shorter than Skelltor, towering over Numine and Taraka. Due to its size, you must wait for it to lay down or use an elevated surface to get onto it. Or you can click on the "E" then click "ride". Mutations The 5 possible mutations for this species are the following: To view what the mutations look like with images, go to the Mutations page. Previous info (EXPIRED): The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change, and a large jack-o-lantern face will appear in the sky and replace the moon. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You'll find that as you approach the egg, you will hear a heartbeat, which gets louder as you near it. (Don't rely on this method. It tends to glitch.) If the egg spawns in a location with mobs, it is likely that more mobs will have spawned there than usual. You can only pick up the egg twice. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 50,000 coins.( As of December 8 2019 it was changed back to its original price: 22,000. You cannot get the halloween egg from the mystery egg anymore.) 2019 Glitches There are few glitches known. A rare glitch that can happen is players are able to ride juvenile Paukikis. Almost anywhere, you can fly through the ground as if you had no-clip just by straight into the ground, this only works if you have the no body glitch. This glitch can happen with any dragon. If you know any other glitches, edit this page and describe them or message Daycrafter on my message wall to add onto this section.Eggs Category:Event Category:High Tier Category:Apex Tier